Fist of Ulrezaj
|fgcolor= |race1=Protoss |race2= |race3= |image= |imgsize= |type=Nerazim anti-Khalai terrorist group |founding= |constitution= |leader=Ulrezaj (formerly?) |headofstate= |headofgov= |commander= |defacto= |executive= |legislative= |judicial= |affiliation= |strength= |capital= |language= |currency= |holiday= |formed= |established= |fragmented= |reorganized= |dissolved= |restored= |status= |special=Mainly Nerazim technologies, though it also uses some Khalai units (gameplay) }} The Fist of Ulrezaj is a Nerazim terrorist group led by the powerful dark archon, Ulrezaj. They intended to slay the Khalai Refugees sheltering on Shakuras. Dark Vengeance The Plan Ulrezaj planned on a double-assault on the Khalai Refugees. Part of his plan involved using warped khaydarin crystals to control''StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode IVA: "Desperate Measures" (in English). 1999-05-28. StarCraft Map Archives and enhance zerg on Char, then funneling them through a warp gate to Shakuras. These enhanced zerg, immune to the effects of the xel'naga temple, would slay the Khalai as the Dark Templar retreated to their secret hiding places.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode VB: "Dark Vengeance" (in English). 1999-06-25. StarCraft Map Archives His other plan was to more openly confront the protoss forces led by Zeratul, using an EMP Generator to weaken the opposition's shields and psionic powers, giving the Fist a strategic edge, all the while backed up by Schezar's Scavengers, which had built the Generator.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode VA: "Showdown" (in English). 1999-06-25. StarCraft Map Archives Desperate Measures The Fist forces, along with their controlled zerg, were present at Char, working on their plots. Zeratul led combined Khalai and Nerazim forces against the Fist of Ulrezaj. Tracking the warped khaydarin crystals to Char, the forces came up with a strategy: they would send a small force to the surface, including a powerful dark archon, whose psychic powers could destroy the warped crystals. Zeratul's other forces launched a distracting attack, luring away many of the zerg defenders for approximately an hour. The small elite force, facing off against the Fist and enslaved zerg, succeeded in their mission.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode IVA: "Desperate Measures" (in English). 1999-05-28. StarCraft Map Archives The Deluge Despite the loss of a key element of his plan, Ulrezaj still ordered his forces to attack Zeratul's forces. The two sides clashed on a space platform over Shakuras. The Fist of Ulrezaj and the allied Schezar's Scavengers enjoyed a considerable tactical advantage due to the effects of the EMP Generator. However, Zeratul's forces were able to destroy the Generator, kill Alan Schezar (leader of the Scavengers) and defeat the Fist. Notes The fate of the Fist of Ulrezaj is unknown. However, Ulrezaj still had access to Nerazim who acted as assassins for him, killing preservers.Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). ''StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7126-1. In gameplay, the Fist uses units from the conventional protoss tech tree, despite being anti-Khalai in lore.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode V: "Showdown" (in English). 1999-06-25. StarCraft Map ArchivesStarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode V: "Dark Vengeance" (in English). 1999-06-25. StarCraft Map Archives References Category:Nerazim factions